By the Sea
by Miss Bellatrix Lovett
Summary: Mr. Todd has finally decided to take Mrs. Lovett to her dream destination; By the Sea. Sweenett, Fluff, One-shot. (Possibly continuing from request)


**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Ya, I know I haven't posted in a while. I've been having troubles with my laptop and wifi. So as an apology I give you a Sweenett fluff one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sweeney Todd. *cries***

* * *

_Mr. Todd had finally decided to take _

_Mrs. Lovett to her dream destination; _

_By the Sea_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. She suddenly darted towards the sand and threw her boots off. Sweeney reluctantly followed her.

Once Sweeney had actually got to the sand Mrs. Lovett had already hiked her skirt up and was standing in the water that went up a little above her ankle. Sweeney spotted the goosebumps on her legs and figured it must have been cold.

Sweeney slowly removed his shoes and socks and felt the soft sand on his feet. He rolled his pants up to his knees so he could walk into the water.

He walked over to we're Mrs. Lovett was standing. As soon as the cold water was above his ankle like Mrs. Lovett he suddenly heard a scream, coming Mrs. Lovett of coarse.

"What?" He said slightly alarmed.

"Th-there's a crab!" She yelled.

Sweeney rolled his eyes but suddenly got an evil idea. He walked up behind her. "Where is it?" Sweeney asked with a hidden smile.

"Errr... It- it was..." Mrs. Lovett searched the water.

Sweeney took the chance while Mrs. Lovett wasn't paying attention and scooped her up and started walking quickly deeper into the water until it was up to his knees.

"Mr. T! Wha' are ya-" Splash. Without warning Sweeney dropped her into the water. It always amused him for some reason, to see her mad at him.

Once her head popped out of the water she gasped for air and noticed right away that Sweeney was laughing. "Sweeney Todd! You bloody man! Wot was tha' for!?"

He ignored her and continued to laugh at her childish behavior.

"Stop laughing! It ain't funny!"

"Yes it is." Sweeney kept on laughing while looking down at her.

Without warning Mrs. Lovett's arm shot out of the water and grabbed Sweeney's wrist and pulled him down into the water. After he came back up Mrs. Lovett was grinning. "Okay now it's funny."

"I hope you know you're not getting away with that." Sweeney said in an evil tone.

"Uh oh." Mrs. Lovett's grin vanished and was replaced with a frown. She quickly tried to get up and run from him but since her dress was wet it became heavy and that did not help her at all.

She didn't even have time to run. As soon as she got up Sweeney had already caught her arm. He started to pull her closer and took her other arm so now he had the control.

He started dragging her into deeper water. "Don't do anything too dangerous cause I'll do the same back to ya'!" Mrs. Lovett warned him.

Sweeney laughed. "Sure." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Once he had gone deep enough so she couldn't touch the bottom but he could since he was taller, he let go of her.

Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Mr. T help me! This isn't funny!" Mrs. Lovett started to sink. Of coarse she didn't know how to properly swim since she hadn't been taught, not to mention she was wearing a dress.

Sweeney stood there not helping her but laughing again.

Mrs. Lovett took a breath before she went under. She tried waving her hands over her head trying to find Sweeney but was unsuccessful.

'That bloody man letting me drown! That ain't funny!' She thought to herself annoyed.

She was losing oxygen and was getting mad at Sweeney.

Right before she lost all her oxygen two arms grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

She took a huge breath that sounded like a gasp and hugged Sweeney holding on for dear life. She rested her head on his shoulder because she didn't have the energy to keep it up

He did not say anything he just laughed.

"'Ow is me almost drowning, because of you, amusing!?" She protested.

"Well I could of just left you there, couldn't I?" Sweeney said. "And right now you would be drowning if you weren't hanging on to me."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just take me to shore. I'm mad at ya'."

"Why are you hanging on to me then?"

"So I won't bloody drown! I don't want to! I'm mad at ya'! Take me ta' shore so I don't have to!" She yelled at him.

"Hmmm... No"

Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Wot! Why!"

"You don't have to hold on to me."

"Then I will drown!" She responded annoyed.

"Then I think that you are going to have to hold on to me."

"No I don't!" Mrs. Lovett wasn't going to let him win.

Sweeney grinned. "Ok then show me."

Mrs. Lovett slowly let go of Sweeney and tried kicking her feet so her head could stay above water put she failed and started to sink.

Again Sweeney had to save her by pulling her up. He threw her over his shoulder and teased her. "You can't swim."

"Shut up" Mrs. Lovett started to pound his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

"I think we know what will happen if I do that."

"I'm gonna get ya' back, Sweeney Todd."

"Whatever you say, Nellie Lovett" He said mocking her.

* * *

**Aaaaaah! Don't they make the perfect couple?! And if your wondering Why Mr. T is acting so nice, I Did say this had fluff! **

**Well, I hope ya' enjoyed it and forgive me for not posting! I will continue my other stories though!**


End file.
